Aroma de amor
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Su relación ha tenido altas y bajas como cualquier otra, pero era hora de tomar la iniciativa (de la serie "sellos" continuación de "Mi persona destinada")


**Iba a subir esto por la tarde pero entre una cosa y otra, principalmente una flojera enorme que no se de donde salió que no tenía ni ganas de levantar un dedo cuando momento antes estaba muy activo... bueno, en fin... supongo que no hace falta decir nada sobre de que va la historia, pero si apenas me conoces, te sugiero leer los OS de esta serie "sellos" antes de leer este...**

**Ahora si, lo que toda latinoamerica unida estaba esperando... o tal vez no...**

* * *

**Aroma de amor**

Un nuevo día para Hanamaru comenzaba, aun se encontraba confundida y molesta con su novia, la evitó durante algunos días, pero estaba segura no iba a soportar mucho.

— Hanamaru —Llamó una dulce voz desde afuera que hizo sonreír a la joven castaña — Apresúrate hija vas a —Las palabras de la dulce anciana murieron en cuanto abrió la puerta limitándose a cubrir su nariz.

— ¿Pasa algo abuela? —Preguntó la menor ligeramente preocupada acercándose a la anciana que levantó una mano impidiendo su avance.

— Hija, ¿podría ser que estés en tu periodo fértil? —Preguntó la mayor.

Al instante Hanamaru revisó el sello en su pecho notando como el color de las iniciales KD estaban en un tono amarillo.

— Parece que estoy en lo cierto —Comentó la anciana alejándose.

Hanamaru se olfateó a si misma en todos los lugares que pudo alcanzar pero no detectaba ningún aroma.

— Es cierto que uno mismo no puede oler su propio aroma-zura —Dijo para sí misma.

Poco después de terminar de arreglarse se dirigió a tomar su desayuno. En cuanto terminó se abuela se acercó a ella.

— Toma cariño —Extendió una pequeña lata de aerosol — Si asistes a clases con ese aroma nadie podrá concentrarse.

— ¿Qué es abuela? —Preguntó tomando el aerosol.

— Un inhibidor, ocultará el olor para que no tengas que preocuparte.

— Gracias abuela-zura —Dijo abrazándola, pero se separó de inmediato.

— De nada, pero recuerda querida, que esto solo oculta el olor de las personas normales, aquellas con sellos purpura aun podrán detectar tu aroma así que se cuidadosa para no causarles molestia.

— Lo haré-zura —Contestó feliz.

Con una rápida aplicación, guardó la lata en su bolso y salió despidiéndose a la escuela. Finalmente la suerte estaba de su lado.

.

Finalmente entró al aula esperando que el inhibidor de olor que le dio su abuela no fuera a fallar, por suerte nadie pareció notarlo. Vio a su amiga de la infancia con la cual se reencontró hace poco haciendo algo extraño, como siempre, en su pupitre mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Hasta no hace mucho ella se encontraba ausente por una tontería que dijo en clase el primer día, durante los días que ha estado evitando a su novia se dedicó a hacerla volver, al menos hoy no parece tan preocupada por el que dirán.

— Buenos días, Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan —Saludó la inocente Ruby a sus dos amigas.

— ¡Yohane! —Al menos estaba atenta a su alrededor.

— Buenos días Ruby-chan, Yoshiko-chan-zura.

— ¡Que es Yohane! —Repitió, para luego guardar silencio y volver a lo suyo — Buenos días Zuramaru, Ruby-chan.

— ¿Pasa algo Yoshiko-chan? —Preguntó Ruby al notar su comportamiento.

— ¡Yohane! Y no es nada —Respondió — Solo mi más fiel, mi Little demon numero uno se ha comportado un poco extraño estos días.

— ¿Tu Little demon numero uno-zura?

— Es aquella persona que desde hace mucho tiempo fuimos destinadas y nuestros lazos irrompibles, pronto se volverán eternos.

— ¿Entonces Yohsiko-chan ya tiene un sello púrpura? —Preguntó emocionada la pequeña pelirroja.

La cara de Yoshiko se desfiguró.

— N-no, aun no —Respondió con nerviosismo — Pero será muy pronto, y es Yohane.

— ¿No te emociona Maru-chan? —Ruby se acercó a su mejor amiga, que asintió a sus palabras — ¿Qué es ese olor? —Preguntó mostrando un rostro de disgusto.

Hanamaru palideció, si Ruby se daba cuenta de su condición corría peligro su plan.

— E-eso es.

— El olor de las almas consumidas por las llamas del purgatorio —Exclamó Yoshiko mostrando una vela encendida con orgullo.

Hanamaru la apago.

— No enciendas fuego en la escuela-zura —Regañó pero internamente también le agradeció.

.

Por dos días Hanamaru estuvo evitando acercarse a la sala del consejo estudiantil, al principio deseaba aparecer frente a Dia y acorralarla, pero ya que Ruby siempre estaba a su lado ya no parecía tan buena idea, por lo que lo mejor era buscar un mejor momento, y que mejor que el fin de semana, por suerte era el último día de clases.

— Estoy agotada-zura —Murmuró esperando que la clase terminara.

Si bien no era común toparse con otra persona con sello purpura, en su escuela el caso era distinto, en primer lugar estaba su directora y mejor amiga de su novia, que para su suerte esa semana no asistió, y la otra, era su sempai de segundo año, la encontró un par de ocasiones y en ambas tuvo que huir cabe destacar que fue perseguida por ella y su mejor amiga.

Apenas sonó la campana se levantó a toda prisa pero no fue la única, Yoshiko se levantó con igual o mayor prisa y salió casi corriendo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Yoshiko-chan? —Preguntó Ruby viendo la puerta por donde salió corriendo su amiga.

— No lo sé-zura —Extrañada igual que Ruby.

Por un momento Hanamaru pensó que nuevamente iba a tener que inventar algo para que Ruby no insistiera en ir con su hermana, pero simplemente se disculpó con algo acerca de que tenía que volver rápido a casa por lo que no iba a poder acompañarla.

En su camino a la biblioteca observó una curiosa escena, parecía una discusión, pero solo en apariencia; su amiga de la infancia se encontraba haciendo un berrinche a saber porque razón, y la chica de cabello vino, que a juzgar por el listón era una alumna de segundo año intentaba calmarla.

— ¡¿Por qué no cambia?! —Gritó.

— Cálmate, Yo-chan.

— No puedo, ¿Por qué no cambia? —Continuó — Nuestro vínculo ya debería estar forjado desde hace mucho.

La mayor tenía cara de no saber que responder.

— ¿Qué ese olor? —Preguntó de pronto la pelivino volteando encontrándose a Hanamaru.

— Yo —Se asustó al verse descubierta — Lo siento-zura, no era mi intención.

— Tu hueles —Riko cubrió su nariz, conocía el aroma, bueno uno similar — ¿Acaso estás en tu etapa fértil? —Chika le había comentado sobre una chica de primero con sello purpura, castaña, muy linda, le molestó eso al momento de escucharla, pero ahora entendía por qué lo dijo.

Maru saltó en su sitio nerviosa.

— ¿Olor? —Yoshiko olfateó cerca de ella pero no detectó nada — Yo no huelo nada.

— E-eso es porque estoy usando un inhibidor —Respondió la castaña — Se supone que cubre el aroma a menos —Fue cuando notó el detalle.

Riko también pareció comprenderlo, a diferencia de Yoshiko.

— También tiene un sello purpura-zura —Señaló.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Zuramaru? Riri no tiene ningún sello purpura porque nuestro sello aun es dorado ¿Verdad Riri?

Riko simplemente desvió la mirada, y Hanamaru comprendió todo.

— ¿Riri? —Nerviosa, esperaba que lo negara — Entonces era por eso —Murmuró, su tono parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar.

— Yo-chan —Riko intentó acercarse pero Yoshiko retrocedió.

— El destino, puede conducirte a lugares peores que el infierno —Murmuró intentando mantenerse firme pero las lágrimas ya empezaban a caer.

Sin resistir más salió corriendo intentando huir de su propio cruel destino.

— ¡Yo-chan! —Riko intentó alcanzarla sin éxito.

Hanamaru se quedó estática, culpándose por las lágrimas de su amiga.

.

Dia acababa de despertar, aún estaba en cama, cosa extraña en ella, pero el pensamiento de que Hanamaru estuvo evitándola toda la semana no dejaba de molestarle. Ella misma se obligó a no verla durante unos días, esperaba con eso calmar sus ansias pero fue lo contrario.

Ahora anhelaba mucho más estar con la pequeña castaña, tanto que temía no poder controlarse la próxima vez que estuvieran solas.

— Onee-chan —Llamó Ruby al otro lado de la puerta — ¿Puedo entrar?

— Adelante —Se levantó rápidamente e intentó verse lo mejor posible para dar un buen ejemplo, pero tampoco pudo hacer mucho.

— Solo quería decir —Apenas abrió la puerta Ruby cubrió su nariz — ¿Qué ese mal olor onee-chan? —Preguntó la pequeña retrocediendo.

Dia olfateó un poco sin notar nada extraño.

— No huelo nada —Dijo extrañada.

— ¿Acabas de levantarte? —Exclamó extrañada de eso — Entonces ve a tomar un baño onee-chan.

Dia abrió los ojos y la boca ante las palabras de su pequeña hermana, acababa de decirle que apestaba.

— Maru-chan está por llegar y no querrás que se asuste por tu olor —Y la mandíbula de Dia cayó.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ruby corrió. Se olfateó una vez más sin notar nada extraño y mejor obedeció a su hermana solo por si acaso.

.

Hoy era el día que iba a poner en marcha su plan, solo debía encargarse de entretener a Ruby el tiempo suficiente para estar con Dia, o convencerla de que les diera un tiempo a solas, pero ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Era lo que aún no resuelve.

— ¡Maru-chan! —Saludó alegre la pelirroja al ver a su amiga en la entrada — Entra.

Sin perder tiempo la castaña obedece, temblando de nervios.

— Con permiso —Murmuró adentrándose lentamente.

Pronto sintió como su mejor amiga se colocó tras ella empujándola.

— ¿Ruby-chan?

— Hoy quiero divertirme mucho con Maru-chan —Dijo la Kurosawa — Pero primero vas a arreglar todo con onee-chan.

Eso arreglaba el problema de lidiar con ella, tal vez pensó demasiado las cosas.

.

Dia finalmente terminó su baño de agua fría, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ella el día de hoy. Mientras arreglaba su cabello en una cola alta notó el motivo a través del espejo, su sello tenía las iniciales KH en rojo.

— Onee-chan —Nuevamente Ruby llegó a su habitación.

— Ruby, ahora no es un buen momento —Dijo entrando en pánico, se suponía que Hanamaru no tardaba en llegar.

— Si, si lo es —Sin consentimiento abrió la puerta y empujó a Hanamaru dentro y después cerró.

Se escuchó un sonido parecido a un _click_ alertando a un más a la mayor que de inmediato intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito.

— ¡Ruby! ¿Qué significa esto? —Exigió una explicación.

— No abriré hasta que onee-chan y Maru-chan se reconcilien —Sentenció dejándolas encerradas.

— Ruby, tienes que abrir esta puerta —Comenzó a pasar al pánico — Esto es una mala idea.

— No lo es —Exclamó segura — Saldré a comprar algunas golosinas, cuando regrese abriré y espero que ya hayan arreglado sus problemas —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

Dia intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito. Intentó calmarse y aspiró fuerte, gran error, ya que inhaló el aroma de su pareja que se estaba extendiendo en toda la habitación.

— Dia-san —Con todo el autocontrol de un Kurosawa intentó nuevamente mantener la cabeza fría, pero Hanamaru con ese tono no se lo estaban poniendo fácil — Míreme.

— Hanamaru-san, esto es una mala idea, justo ahora.

Cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente desapareció en el momento en el que vio a su novia mostrando su escote y principalmente sus pechos donde el claro sello se mostraba con sus iniciales en amarillo, pero no solo eso, el rostro de la menor era completamente distinto a cualquiera que mostrara en el pasado, sus ojos brillaban de un modo distinto.

— Dia-san —Casi ronroneó el nombre — Ya no puedo soportarlo-zura.

Y como si un depredador se tratara, se lazó sobre su pequeña presa.

.

Ruby regresaba feliz tarareando una canción mientras se adentraba en la casa en dirección al cuarto de su hermana.

— Seguro que onee-chan y Maru-chan ya regresaron a ser como siempre —Dijo convencida de eso, pero un mal olor casi la obligó a doblegarse — Es peor que antes —Murmuró intentando cubrir su nariz.

Con rapidez corrió al cuarto de su hermana, molesta por su puesto, ¿Qué estaba haciendo para que apestara de esa forma? No solo eso, escuchaba sonidos raros desde su habitación.

— ¡Onee-chan! —Gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Se congeló en ese lugar.

Palideció.

Se sonrojó.

Y finalmente huyó cerrando la puerta de golpe gritando un fuerte _pigya._

Pero dentro de la habitación, ni si quiera se percataron de esto, estaban más atentas en demostrar a la otra cuanto la amaban y deseaban, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias futuras.

* * *

**Pobre Ruby, ya me la traumaron... aunque ella tuvo la culpa para empezar... me dolió un poquito lo de Yoshiko pero es necesario para su parte... Ruby va a ser tía, y ahora la pregunta es... ¿cual de las dos será?... bueno... eso no lo se... no pensé que llegaría tan lejos... **

**En japonladia ya lo es, y en pocas horas aquí también, por eso, Feliz cumpleaños Maru-zura!**


End file.
